ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Jade Princess
The Jade Princess is the second episode of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. It releases on January 27th, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis In the wake of a vicious attack upon the palace, the Sons of Garmadon steal the second Oni Mask, and the Ninja invite the royal princess, Harumi, into their makeshift family. Plot Lloyd looks around, unable to find Harumi. The room is messy. Lloyd then heads to the balcony to see someone carring a bag, which leads Lloyd to think that "he" kidnaped the princess. "He" then realizes that Lloyd saw "him" and attempts to run away. Lloyd chases after "him" when he hesitated at a long jump. He jumps and caught the rope and moves to the the jump. Lloyd nearly makes it when he slipped and dangled on a ladder. The mysterious "man" then saves Lloyd when "he’ reveals who "he" was: Harumi. Lloyd then proceeds to inform Harumi that he tried to save her. But in Harumi’s point if view, it looked like it was her saving Lloyd. At the background, Hutchins yelled that the princess was gone and ordered the guards to find her. Harumi quickly asks Lloyd to disguise himself and passes him a white hoodie. Walking through the city, Harumi reveals what the bag has: Food for the less fortunate. She then proceeds to give out the food to the children, while talking to Lloyd about how being a princess really is. They arrive on a bridge and chat when Lloyd saw a gang bullying a group of kids. Lloyd was going to approach them when Harumi told him that if he did, he would blow their cover. Lloyd then saw something familiar on one of the gang’s shirt: the Sons of Garmadon logo. When Lloyd and Harumi decide to turn back, Hutchins arrives and asked the pair what were they doing. He blames it on Lloyd but Harumi stood up for him. Hutchins then brought Harumi home, giving Lloyd a glare. The next day, the Ninja were training and Lloyd was talking about last night. Cole said that it was a date but Lloyd denies it. Zane then proceeds to say the meaning of a date. Cole then told him that he needs to be strong while Kai said that he needed to act tough. Jay pitched in, saying that he needs to "woo" her with jokes. Kai heard this and added that he needs to act like he doesn’t care, with Lloyd saying he does care. Nya then told Lloyd the best way to get a girl is to be yourself. Lloyd agrees with her but Cole knocks him down. With a hurting hand, Lloyd walked pass the throne room when he overheard Harumi talking to her parents. Her parents said that she should not be around the Ninja. She has a role at it is in the kingdom. Harumi apologizes and runs away, crying. She bumped into Lloyd and runs away too. Hutchins then came over and told him to stay away from Harumi. Trivia *Cole's original design is seen in his flashback, marking the first time since Sons of Garmadon any of the ninja's classic appearances is seen. *It was stated that Cole actually ended climbing the mountain when he first met Wu due to the fact he lost his mother. **This marks the first mention of Cole's mother and seemingly confirms her death. *The Postman made a cameo and broke the fourth wall by telling Kai that he "would see him in the next season" relating to the fact that there will be another season. *It is confirmed that Lloyd does have a crush on Harumi. *The Destiny's Bounty makes a more clear appearance in this episode and is almost identical to the one from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *Hutchins, the Empress of Ninjago and the Emperor of Ninjago have seemingly passed away in this episode due to a fire caused by the Sons of Garmadon. **However, Hutchins possibly survived, as he appears in the 70643 Temple of Resurrection set. *Samurai X (still with their hidden identity) makes its first appearance in the season. *A portrait of Ray and Maya can be seen on the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty when Lloyd introduces Harumi to the Bounty. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon